


Cruci-Ohhhhhh

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Pain, Painplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: Ginny’s been different after ever since the war, but she doesn’t mind. She enjoys the new her, and the things she never thought would turn her on.
Kudos: 3





	Cruci-Ohhhhhh

“Crucio!” Ginny moaned, thankful for the noise blocking spell she had cast on her room. She knew that it would be impossible to explain her current predicament to anyone who caught her in this moment, but she didn’t care. It just felt so good.   
“Crucio!” Ginny moaned again, louder, as she cast the spell on herself again. Ever since she was tortured by Death Eaters during the War and this spell had first been used on her, nothing had been able to make her as wet as this immense pain the spell provided. Back then, she screamed and begged for them to stop, embarrassed as she discovered her enjoyment of pain. She was still a little embarrassed, but she was starting to embrace this side of her. She’s been gradually encouraging Harry to hurt her more and more, even if it is something as simple as spanking her until his handprint glows on her perfect pale ass and it hurts to sit for the rest of the day. She didn’t know if she would ever be able to reveal to Harry how much of a painslut she really was, but as long as she could still enjoy it on her own, that was what mattered.  
“Crucio! Fucking Crucio!” Ginny’s hand was starting to get more erratic. Sometimes she found it challenging to touch herself as she casts the pain onto herself, but that struggle on made the reward sweeter. In addition to being a painslut, Ginny has also become a nymphomaniac after the war. Sure, her and Harry had great sex, and quite a bit of it, yet Ginny yearned for more. She found herself cumming more in a week than most people do in a month, and she didn’t care. A lot of her friends went to see therapists and stuff after the war, but why would Ginny pay all that money to talk about her “feelings” when she could just ignore them and cum. If Luna can turn to other methods of therapy, then Ginny could too. These were some thoughts that Ginny had when she wasn’t torturing herself or trying to cum. Her thoughts were very different when her body was seizing in pain and her pussy clenching around her dildo, or even just her fingers. These thoughts included flashbacks of her being tortured by the Death Eaters and other ways she could amplify the pain, and yet her mind kept returning to fantasies of her being caught, especially by someone she knew. Obviously Harry, but there were others as well. She had pictured her sister in law, Hermione Granger, numerous times. She’s had dreams of Harry and herself sneaking into Hermione and Ron’s bedroom at night under the Invisibility Cloak. After watching Hermione dominate her brother, Ginny would get antsy and beg Harry to fuck her under the cloak, right next to Hermione and Ron. Lately the dreams have been advancing past this point into the two of them being caught, and the three of them torturing her in different ways. Sometimes it’s just all three of them ganging up on the small teen, abusing her holes, Harry and Ron’s thick cocks usually occupying her mouth and pussy, while Hermione’s massive strap on takes residency in her tight ass. Other times, they tie Ginny up, cast the Crucio spell on the redhead until her legs begin shaking, and force her to watch as the two boys double team Hermione, leaving her desperate pussy soaking and untouched.  
“Crucio!” Right now though, Ginny is just focusing on the pain. Nothing hurts quite as bad as this curse, and it’s such a unique pain. She enjoys analyzing each specific pain as she fucks herself. There’s the pounding migraine feeling in her head, mixing with the dopamine her body has been tricked into creating. She loved the pleasure mixing with the pain. Then there was the pain on her skin, as if a billion needles were being stabbed into her flawless, pearly skin. There was the internal pain, as if her insides were on fire and melting, and she loved it all. She loved the pain so fucking much. She loved the concept of being a painslut and how different it was to the facade of the sweet and innocent redhead she had portrayed for years. She loved the idea of Harry, or Hermione, or Luna, or even just a stranger, making her feel this way, mixing the pain and pleasure in a way that just made Ginny’s mind melt.   
“You’re such a fucking painslut you stupid whore.” Ginny said to herself, squeezing her plump tits, which had grown a bit since the war. Her grasp sent waves of pain and pleasure throughout her body, pushing her past the point of no return.  
“Cruciooo-oooh- ooOOOHHH fUCK YES YES YES YES FUCK MMMMMHHH FUCK!” Ginny screams, squirting as all of the pleasure and all of the pain erupts, her eyes rolling into her head, her tongue unconsciously sticking out as she struggles to breathe between her cries, attempting to pull oxygen into her burning lungs. Soon enough, the pain and pleasure dies off. Ginny simply lay there, breathing deeply, her breasts rising and falling with each breath. Then Ginny let out a chuckle. She had changed, and she loved it.


End file.
